Hope for the Road
by FutureLibrarian91
Summary: This is my first story published. The tale of Alice and Jasper's first meeting to their first passionate kiss. I know it's short, but I think it's sweet. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Lost Souls Meet

Author's Notes: This is the first story that I've ever made public. I love Alice and Jasper. I think they are the most unique couple in the Twilight series, and I wish I knew the 'real story' of what happened between the time they met and when they met the Cullen family. I do not own Twilight (Stephanie Meyer does), and am just writing this for recreational purposes. Music helped shape this story. I've looked desperately for songs that remind people of Alice and Jasper. So here are a few of mine...

"The General" by Dispatch

"Bela Lugosi's Dead" by Nouvelle Vague

"Blank Slate" by The National

"Empty Room" by Marjorie Fair

"Darkness is so Deep" "This is a Test" and "This Year" by Hurricane Bells

"I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas (I know it's lame...I just thought this was good for when Alice was searching frantically all over Philadelphia for the diner that Jasper would enter)

"Shine a Light" by Wolf Parade

"Life is Beautiful" by Vega 4

"Hey Now Now" by The Cloud Room

Most of my music is pretty indie, but I tend to think that Alice and Jasper are the "indie" couple. If you review, I would LOVE to hear what songs remind you of Alice and Jasper (I would LOVE to find some interesting country music, as Jasper is from Texas and Alice is from Mississippi).

So here is my story. I like to think that Alice and Jasper have an "on the road" story. I apologize if I use any anachronisms in this chapter and future chapters. I did my best to keep them in character. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1 - Lost Souls Meet**

**Alice entered the diner gracefully. If she were human, she would be out of breath and harried. The rain wasn't going away, and Alice had hurried to find the diner from her temporary home. She had been running around Philadelphia, letting her visions guide her. Her visions were much more of a blur when she was in anticipation and nervous. She made a vow to learn how to control that as soon as possible.**

**As always, all eyes were on her. Her incredible and inhuman beauty attracted such loving stares from the mortals. Alice never noticed anymore. She was here because she had Seen. He was to be arriving tonight. Her soul mate. The one who would complete her incomplete existence. Jasper Whitlock. She had Seen his face in her mind since her life began as an immortal, and she had waited for their time to meet. That time was coming very soon.**

**Alice sat down on a stool and ordered a coffee. She wouldn't drink it, but it would seem odd if she had waltzed into a diner without ordering anything. However, none of the staff would have minded anything from this ethereal beauty of a woman. The waitress who brought Alice her coffee complimented her ensemble and tried to start a conversation. Alice was pleased, as many humans were intimidated after one look.**

"**Sweetheart, you are a gem in my diner. Haven't seen anyone who looked like you my whole life."**

**Alice smiled shyly, making her face shine with overwhelming beauty. "That's very nice, thank you." Her voice was like honey dripping from a beautiful, taut mouth. The waitress let out a small gasp at the loveliness that was Alice's voice. "You aren't from Philadelphia, are you?"**

**Alice pondered the question. She wasn't sure where she was from. When she was newly born into the immortal life her voice had a slight Southern drawl. It was twenty-eight years later, and the accent had faded as Alice had explored various new places. She would be nineteen years old forever, and it felt like she'd never discover her mysterious past.**

"**I travel a lot, but I believe I must have been born in the south," she said softly. The waitress nodded. "You are so young and beautiful. If you need anything else, please let me know and don't worry about money. I've been running this diner for quite a few years and I've never met anyone quite like you. I have a good feeling about you. Just let me know." The waitress left with a smile. **

**If Alice had human traits, she would have cringed. The waitress's blood smelled of something warm and baked, but Alice always tried to do her best. This woman had been kind to her on such an important night of her life. Just to make sure, Alice turned herself around the stool and faced the door. She stirred her coffee, awaiting anxiously any piece of information. When she used her mind to search the future, her nerves were still in control. The future was a blur, when usually she could have counted down the seconds for an event to occur. Although, she didn't have to wait any longer.**

**The bell of the diner entrance chimed as he entered. Alice closed her eyes and inhaled gently through her nose. She knew it was him. He smelled of smoke, powder and every sweet and rich smell that appealed to Alice besides blood.**

**She decided it was safe to look at him in the face. She turned gently and saw a tall vampire with blond, curly hair. He was inconceivably handsome, and she wasn't the only one who had noticed. The rest of the diner seemed to be looking from Alice to the man who had came in. They noticed the resemblance in overwhelming beauty.**

**The corners of Alice's mouth twitched in a smile, wondering if he knew what she really was. She thought he must know. If her heart could beat, she swore it would have jumped out of her chest by now. She had waited so long for him, always trying her best not to go searching for him. She had waited, and was being rewarded with the other half of her soul. The expression on her face must have been slightly crazed. **

**His stance was tense as he stood quietly by the entrance, staring at her from across the room. He was wearing an outfit that seemed too old for the time they were currently in. Alice had Seen that she would have him dressed properly very soon. He had probably been alive just as long as Alice had, or longer. She had not grasped so much information from her visions of the future. He looked to be eternally twenty years old or so. Alice knew that she was a bit younger than him. She smiled widely to herself and walked quietly and swiftly towards him.**

**She got daringly close to him. He stared at her, taken aback. His mouth widened in slight surprise. Alice felt that he would have growled quite audibly if there weren't any people in the diner. He only gaped at her slightly. She smiled contemplatively at him and felt a warm rush of emotion hit her. She wondered where it could have came from. She bore into his dark eyes and she knew he was thirsty. She wondered if he meant to destroy the humans in the diner when he entered. There was silence between them for some time. They just stared at each other. He seemed horribly confused and extremely curious. Alice had a maddening smile on her face and was radiating love, lust, and happiness in excessive amounts. The words that Alice had meant to say for this meeting were entirely forgotten.**

**She finally spoke. "You kept me waiting a long time." His eyes clouded over, trying to sense what she was feeling. He looked confused at first, but his expression changed quickly. He smiled apologetically, feeling a strange bond to this fellow immortal. Alice suddenly felt engulfed in a calm atmosphere. She wondered if he was possibly doing this. Her visions never told her anything about him having a gift like she had. She would be extremely embarrassed if he was sensing the emotions radiating from her since they laid eyes on each other.**

"**I'm sorry ma'am," he replied with a slight bow of his head like a southern gentleman. Alice smiled at his accent. She looked at him all over. She noticed the scars that ran over what she could see of his body. She felt overcome with the need to comfort and protect by looking at what seemed like endless bite marks over his neck, hands, arms and face. The scars only increased his beauty to her, however.**

**Alice slowly brought out her hand, knowing that this was her soul mate. The nonverbal gesture gave Jasper a feeling he had never experienced before. **

"**Jasper," she whispered loud enough that only he could hear her.**

**He looked completely natural that she knew his name. He looked like he was expecting it. He took her hand gently. Alice felt his overwhelming hope as his large hand took her small one. They exited the diner swiftly.**

**The mortals were shocked at the encounter that took place. They had been staring at the meeting between the two most beautiful and strange people they had ever seen. The waitress came over to clear Alice's untouched coffee and shook her head slowly. **

"**These strangers from other towns…"**

**___**

Please review! I enjoy compliments AND critique. Please stay tuned for more chapters. A new one will be posted each day. Thank you!


	2. Run Away With Me

Author's note: Chapter 2 is here. Yay! =]

**Chapter 2 - Run Away With Me**

**Alice pulled Jasper wildly along the rainy Philadelphia streets. "Miss, would you mind giving me some information?" He asked, astonished by this evening's turn out.**

**Alice turned and gazed lovingly at this man. She giggled softly, sending the most incredibly happy feelings to Jasper. "My name is Alice. You are Jasper Whitlock. A lost soul like myself." He looked at her in silence and admired her. His entire life as a vampire he had never felt hopeful in anything. He felt himself thinking that this must be something really wonderful, something that was never real during his human or vampire life.**

**"A lost soul, you say?" He whispered softly, still running through the dark streets. He didn't know where she was taking him, but he knew he would follow her for as long as he could.**

**"You are troubled. You have seen things that have been truly terrible. I have visions of the future. A gift that has been showing your face in my mind since 1920, when I was born for this life." Jasper was shocked to hear this. He could have been with this tiny, beautiful creature for the last twenty eight years. "Alice," he tasted her name on his lips. He fell in love with the two syllables.**

**She giggled when he said her name. His voice melted her ears. The feeling of adoration and lust was upon her. He smiled widely as he empathized. He had never felt these feelings his entire life as a vampire. He felt like he'd been waiting for her forever. It was too bad she came after his troubles had occurred in the South with the vampire wars. "I have a gift as well," he said.**

**"You sense feelings and can project them towards others," she answered softly.**

**"You saw that as well?" He asked, interested.**

**"No, I felt your hope when you took my hand."**

**"You must be the hope I've been searching for. I had no idea it would come in this form."**

**Alice had stopped running. He unwillingly let go of her hand and looked around. He was in a small run down hotel. The room he was in looked lavish, however. He had a feeling that Alice had made it so. He couldn't smell a human presence from this location. He wondered if she knew about his weakness and horror for human blood. There was a chest filled with an abundance of clothing in one corner and containers of blood next to it. She grabbed a couple and handed them to him. "It's human. Drink. I stole them from a hospital. They were to be used in transfusions I think." Jasper took the containers from her and drank the blood. Alice felt his curiosity growing, as his feelings bounced toward her.**

**"Your eyes…Do you hunt?" He asked while wiping his mouth of blood, his thirst barely satisfied. She smiled ruefully. "I try not to hunt humans. I have been living off of this blood for some time. It's not fresh, but it satisfies. I also hunt animals. I believe that they give me these gold eyes. However, I have not learned how to live exclusively on them, as I tend to steal blood from hospitals. It pains me to harm the humans. I have had visions of a family somewhere in the north who live differently. The Cullen family. They live strictly off the blood of animals. I was hoping to find them and seek guidance. It would be nice to finally be able to free myself from my undying thirst for human blood. I was just waiting to find you first. If you may accompany me, eventually, I would be quite happy."**

**Jasper knew that making this woman happy would become one of his eternal life's goals. "Alice, this is all so different for me. I have been in the vampire wars of the south. I have killed many humans to satisfy my thirst. I killed a young family just yesterday. Look at me, I am a monster. These scars scare others of my kind. You look at me with such wide and adoring eyes and I just met you. You must be someone coming to save me. You are right that I am troubled. My life seems meaningless. Well, it did up until an hour ago…" his voice drifted as he sensed a warm feeling he didn't recognize.**

**Alice was feeling protective and caring. He wasn't used to this. She sat down in another corner of the large room and had him sit next to her. They stared at each other in wonder, not speaking. Jasper had so many questions for her. Alice had so many for him.**

**"Miss Alice, may I be so bold…" his words drifted as he held out his hands to reach for her. She smiled playfully at him.**

**"Just Alice," she corrected him teasingly. He reached over to lift her onto his lap. She fit perfectly wrapped around his lap. His previous physical contact with other vampires had always been violent. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he followed his emotions. He abandoned his stoic persona and let his guard down, because he knew he could. He felt trust in this person. A trust that was never present in his life before. Alice felt the emotions that were bouncing off of him and just waited. She had never came close to having any type of contact whatsoever with any vampire. She had been very close to humans during her life as a vampire so far, but physical contact was impossible for her still. This was so new to her, and she just let instinct and the future take over. The future let her know that it was okay what was happening, and that only good was to come from these actions. He cupped her face in his hands, still staring in wonder at his savior. "Alice, I feel like I could spend eternity with you." Alice held up a hand and brushed over a scar over Jasper's eye, sending him all the love she could give.**

___

Please review if you have the time. Critique and Compliments are wonderful =]


	3. Closer

Author's Note: I know that the chapters are short. When i comes to my preference, I like the short chapters because I feel really accomplished after reading one. Lol. Longer chapters to come!!!

Thought of another Jasper and Alice song.

"Lucky" by Kat Edmonson

**Chapter 3 - Closer**

**They sat together in the same position for two days, unmoving. Alice memorized the shape of his face and touched every scar on Jasper's face ever so gently. All he could do was stare into her unusually light eyes that were so uncommon for a vampire and admire her for her lifestyle. His eyes must be red, black, terrifying, he thought.**

**"Jasper…" Alice got up from his lap. He yearned to hold her small frame against him again. He knew nothing of this creature, and yet everything. She was much shorter and smaller than him, but her face and body were that of a woman. He thought that she resembled a darker, more frightening ballerina. Her movements were so graceful, but he had a feeling there was a wicked darkness within her inactive heart. Her emotions were so different from anyone he'd met. His short time with Peter and Charlotte hadn't exposed him to these fluttering and happy emotions directed at him. He was thankful for Alice, he knew that much.**

**"Yes, Alice?"**

**"I'm glad I finally found you," she said simply. Happiness radiated towards him, making Jasper feel better than he had throughout his long life as a vampire. Alice walked over to the dresser, in about a fifth of a second, and grabbed some clothes.**

**"Can you be around the humans?" she asked, wind chimes in her voice. He shook his head with shame. She could feel his shame and understood. "Would you mind staying here, for about 5 minutes? Alone?" She asked softly. Five minutes alone seemed easy to Jasper not two days ago. He imagined being apart from Alice, and the thought seemed impossible now. "I'll be fine," he said strongly. She smiled at him. "You should drink again, " she said and pointed to the remaining containers of blood. He wondered how someone could be so kind. His life had changed rapidly within a short amount of time. Here was someone who offered him food without wanting anything in return but his comfort. "Alice, what can you See?" He asked, having his internal battle of questions in his head.**

**"I saw your face for so long. My visions always change depending on someone's choice. Usually I can see various futures for something. When I saw you, it was unchanged. Some things seem to be real and concrete, no matter what the choice. The only thing was that I didn't know where to find you. But here we are…" She bit her lip as her voice trailed off. Jasper noticed this human trait of nervousness. He found it endearing that she used it. She was terrified of having him leave. Her existence would no longer seek to exist if he left. She had never been complete and now the pieces were slowly beginning to come together. He was up and near her within half a second.**

**"Here we are…and I'm staying. You are an oddity that I've yet to learn about." Jasper was shocked at how close he let himself be with this woman. He had been on guard since his life started as a vampire, and all of a sudden his feelings were so raw. He wanted to share them. She smiled widely at him.**

**"I'll only be five minutes. Drink, please. Later, I will show you how I hunt." She ran out of the building, a flash of a shadow to human eyes, but Jasper could see every elegant movement as her feet danced on the ground. He felt a tightening around where his heart used to beat. He awaited her absence and immersed himself in smashing the containers of sweet human blood and devouring every drop. He yearned for the near future when his eyes could become the gold that were Alice's.**

___

I enjoy reviews.


	4. The Most Powerful Thing in the World

**Chapter 4 - The Most Powerful Thing In the World**

**Alice kept her promise. In five minutes she retuned to shattered glass and blood stains on Jasper's shirt. He was standing against a wall, his eyes closed, thinking. He had already sensed her presence.**

**"I brought you something, if you don't mind…" Her voice trailed as she held a pile of clothes out for Jasper. He looked them over briefly. The smart suit and hat was so unlike him. He let out a choke of laughter. "Do I get to keep my boots at least?" he asked, still laughing at Alice's wardrobe picks. Alice wrinkled her nose in distaste, but smiled.**

**"A cowboy through and through I see." Jasper noticed that Alice had changed her outfit within the last five minutes. She was now wearing a form-fitting green dress with a raincoat and hat, and soft lace gloves. He should have figured if he was to be in the presence of Alice, he would have to keep up with her style. He felt like he might have to fight for his boots and denim, though. Although, what he wore didn't seem like a large issue. He was terrified to be around any humans, and it wasn't like they were going to judge him by his choice of clothing. They were going to judge him by the fact that he wanted to rip their throats out and suck their bodies dry of blood.**

**Jasper sent a wave a calm toward Alice, despite his grim thoughts. "May I please keep my boots and jeans?"**

**She saw what he was doing. "I saw that coming you know. You manipulating my emotions won't work. I suppose you can keep them. Just leave them in the trunk…hmm, now that you're with me we're going to need a bigger space to keep clothes." He looked at her teasingly, and smiled.**

**"Maybe we'll just have to buy new clothes every day…(Alice looked ecstatic at the idea) and thank you for letting me keep my things." It took all of one second as Jasper changed into the suit that Alice had provided him with. His jeans and boots were safely in Alice's trunk already. Alice hadn't seen that coming. She stared, shocked, upset that she had completely missed out on what had just happened. The first sight of a nude vampire had been in front of her and she completely missed it. A raging fire of lust and fury burned through her for a second.**

**"You're mad?!" Jasper asked, laughing as he sensed her emotions. Alice quickly resorted to her usual happy nature. She would have blushed if she were human, knowing that Jasper could sense her every mood.**

**"I'm only mad because your hat isn't on. Here…" Alice zoomed toward Jasper and placed the hat on his head harshly. She peeked up at him to smile. He really was quite tall and brooding, she thought…amazingly gorgeous. She wanted to kiss every scar on him, bring the warmth that she could to him. Jasper closed his eyes as he felt her emotions. "Alice…" he growled softly. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.**

**"Yes?" She whispered softly, expectantly.**

**"You said you were going to show me how you hunt…" his words trailed off. Alice hissed angrily and broke the hug. Jasper laughed as he looked at her face displaying mocked hurt. The only feelings that were coming out of her, however, were giddy ones. She looked too small and fragile to be truly frightening. Her face clouded over for a couple of seconds, seeing something in her mind.**

**"What is it?" Jasper asked, curious of her gift.**

**"You aren't going to like the way I hunt…actually, you'll be quite disgusted with animal blood." She smiled at him, though, and held out her hand to him. He laughed.**

**"I could have told you that before you suggested hunting animals. What are we having? Opossum? Armadillo?"**

**Alice looked horrified. "You are NOT in the South anymore. I wouldn't even touch those creatures if I were. I was thinking more like deer…since there is an abundance here in Philadelphia."**

**"Right. No armadillo." He smiled at her, trying to dazzle. It worked easily. Alice couldn't move from her stance. All she could do was stare at Jasper, lust seeping out of her, their hands clasped. "You know, you really need to stop catching me off guard like that," she whispered, coming out of the trance that Jasper had put on her.**

**All of a sudden, Alice ran out of the hotel room and went outside. It was raining again, but Alice took off her rain coat and hat. She was a creature of utmost beauty, the rain dripping down her cold skin, the green dress hugging her small body's curves, her short, black hair pinned stylishly to the side.**

**Jasper felt himself going in a trance of his own as he stared at her. "You are really beautiful, Alice." She looked at him shyly.**

**"You really are handsome, Jasper, "she retorted back, before beckoning and sprinting into the woods behind the hotel. Jasper growled as she disappeared into the rainy woods, running after her. He was amazed at how fast she was. Blurs of green ahead of him were all he could see. "…and here I thought we wouldn't have anything in common," he muttered to himself.**

**"Alice? You're supposed to show me how you do this, not run away from me!" he yelled at the running green blur. He felt stone hands wrap around his waist.**

**"You don't have to yell," she whispered, her head against his middle back. She was much too short to reach his face.**

**"How are you so fast?" he asked, pulling her around to face him, twirling her tiny figure into his arms.**

**"I've learned a few things over the years. Swam the Atlantic. I once ran from Paris to Russia for a dress. You really think I've been sitting around idly, waiting for you all these years?" Jasper raised his eyebrow, amused.**

**"You're lying," he said. Alice pushed him against a tree. The tree collapsed in an instant, but Jasper never fell down. He gaped at her as she leaned extremely close to him.**

**"I'm really not," she said, inches from where his face was leaned down to reach hers.**

**Jasper laughed softly. "I have an unfortunate feeling the part about going after a dress might be true."**

**"It's very true. I'll have to tell you all about it after we hunt." With that, she pulled him deeper into the forest, enjoying her flirts with Jasper.**

**Jasper was shocked. He was having fun, something that was rare for him. He hadn't had time to enjoy anyone's company amidst his killings in the South and the fierce creature that was Maria. He vaguely remembered drinking with some friends from the infantry he was in during the civil war, but the human memories were no comparison. He could feel love for this woman. He had known her only for a couple of days and yet she seemed to fit perfectly right into his life. He didn't have to try so hard to manipulate her emotions so she could like him. She always radiated such positive feelings towards him.**

**The smell of something warm made his thoughts flicker. Alice nudged him. "You're going to show off your hunting talents in about three minutes. I'm very excited," she said, teasingly. He chuckled softly as he followed the scent. His throat burned. He supposed he needed much more blood than Alice did to nourish him daily. The hospital blood had been a nice treat, but this was something warmer…**

**He ran with such swiftness towards the small creature. His agile limbs made him a soundless and intense killer. Alice kept up with him, staying at his side. He let his old self take over. He was no longer Alice's Jasper. He was Jasper Whitlock: soldier and hunter.**

**He crouched into a hunting stance and hissed wildly at the burn in his throat. He had caught up with the deer and had found an entire family. Alice smiled at him, letting him know it was okay to attack. He did.**

**The deer was destroyed in under a minute. Jasper looked a fright, blood smeared in all directions all over his face. The blood was definitely no human, but he felt the sustenance filling his empty body.**

**"More," he growled at Alice. She hissed at him and ran with immense speed after the family of deer. They had not stayed to witness Jasper killing their familiar.**

**Jasper had shown Alice how he hunted, and now it was her turn to show him how she hunted. He was wrong to when he said she couldn't have been frightening. She was a killer, disguised as an angel. Her dress was sheared as she ran through the trees, hissing and growling as she got closer and closer to her meal. When she finally caught up to the buck, she bit into him and drained him in ten seconds. Jasper couldn't help but admire her.**

**"You really are an amazing woman," he stated, smiling at her with a bloody mouth as he devoured yet another deer. They had killed five at this point, each taking two to satisfy their thirst. They shared the last one, taking turns feeding.**

**"I'm thinking you should have kept your old outfit on for this hunt," Alice told Jasper as she looked at his torn and bloody suit. His shirt was ripped, she noticed. The scars that she had seen on other parts of his body were very much visible on his stomach.**

**"Oh Jasper…" she said, reaching out to touch one. He zoomed away from her, and growled in anger. She looked hurt. He immediately regretted it.**

**"I'm sorry, Alice," he said as he regained composure. "I'm not used to this. I'm not sure if I'm doing anything right."**

**"Of course you're doing everything right!" she said, getting up and checking the damage on her dress. The hemline barely reached the top of her thighs now, Jasper noted. "You just saved yourself from killing another family…and you're making me extremely happy…OH!" She had just been struck by a very powerful vision.**

**Jasper grasped her in his arms. "Alice, are you alright? What did you see?!" She giggled wildly and looked away from him. "Alice, what is it?"**

**"I…I'd rather not say. Oh dear…" she had stopped breathing, not that she needed to. Jasper stared deep into her eyes, her face still smeared with blood.**

**She looked wild to him. Dangerous. Beautiful. Small. Fragile. His. He knew he was in love with her, more than ever at the very moment. It hit him, like the most powerful thing in the world. She just stared back, still sending him warm feelings. They were both torn and ragged after the hunt. Both of them were dripping with deer blood. It didn't stop Jasper from pressing his lips softly to Alice's. She gasped, thinking that her lips must have been lit on fire. All of her visions of the future had never prepared her for such passion. Jasper lifted Alice off the ground and brought her closer to him. He had smashed his lips on hers, his tongue enveloping her mouth. She kissed back with such passion, that Jasper had been crushed against three trees already. The trees were a woody mess on the ground. He growled and bit her lips, never breaking the skin because he couldn't. She didn't want it to end. She ran her fingers through his curly, honey blonde hair. The feelings that were passing through them were extraordinary. She sent him lust and love and she received his lust and love in double amounts. She Saw every time he would swirl his tongue against hers before it happened. She waited expectantly, desperate for his next move, her visions guiding her kissing.**

**The rain never stopped. Night had fallen. Jasper and Alice finally broke apart from their kiss. They couldn't speak to each other. Not in their current state of bliss. If they hadn't had enough evidence already, the kiss had fully shattered any feelings about not belonging together. They wouldn't want anyone else, for eternity. They wouldn't need it, when they had each other.**

* * *

I've decided to end here. I hope everyone who's read had enjoyed this short story.

Thanks! =)

Oh, and REVIEWS ARE SPLENDID!


End file.
